


Relationship Status: Trashcan

by despairmeguca (obsess97)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsess97/pseuds/despairmeguca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is a little off about this timeline...</p><p>(Inspired by <a href="http://pastel-cutie.tumblr.com/post/95571351284/relationship-status-trashcan">that one Tumblr post</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Status: Trashcan

**Author's Note:**

> So that post combined with [this picture](http://media.tumblr.com/c6e56dea08d0465531c5fc3369b45409/tumblr_inline_nass3aHzSm1sjtynu.png) inspired this fic
> 
> It's pure crack bye
> 
> Also on [my Tumblr](http://despairmeguca.tumblr.com/post/102703748157/relationship-status-trashcan)

It had been a decent timeline so far, Homura thought to herself as she strolled down the street. Miki Sayaka had yet to transform into a witch (she seemed to do so in every timeline), Tomoe Mami was not dead at the teeth of Charlotte, Sakura Kyouko hadn't even been mentioned by anyone yet, and Madoka was just on her way home from school.

What? No, of course Homura wasn't watching Madoka from a distance! That would be weird, and creepy, and...

...Yeah okay, perhaps she was carefully keeping an eye on Madoka. Just to be sure that the Incubators weren't getting to her. After all, with only 2 weeks to go before Walpurgis, Homura was rather surprised that everyone was still alive and well. She was still distractedly thinking about this good turn of events when someone walked into her from the side. She swirled around only to find Madoka glancing up at her, and with a start, Homura realized that she had been watching her too obviously.

"Ah, Homura-chan... why were you staring at me?"

"... It's nothing, Madoka. I was thinking about someone and my body started working on autopilot. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

The girl tilted her head to the side. "Are you sure, Homura-chan? Because Sayaka-chan says that you've been doing that in class, too..."

Homura mentally cursed the blue haired idiot (now she decides to become observant) before flailing to come up with some kind of excuse- after all, she only wanted to protect Madoka, not freak her out and alienate her. But before she could stammer out some lame statement, Madoka mumbled something in a small voice.

"Sayaka-chan thinks that you... you might have a crush on me..."

Homura froze. Did she have a crush on Madoka??? After all this time she barely even know what she was doing anymore, or what her motivation really was... how was she supposed to know what her own feelings were? It was plain confusing to think about.

"I didn't know you felt like that, Homura-chan," Madoka said, looking at her with innocent, wide eyes, and Homura realized with a start that she had spoken out loud. "If you feel that confused, maybe you need to talk things out! I know you were sick earlier; has your life been so complicated that you can't even consider your own feelings anymore...?"

"Something like that..." Homura began, then cut herself off. "Madoka, you need not concern yourself about me. I'll be fine." But to her surprise, Madoka frowned at her and her face became one of determination.

"If it's something personal, you don't have to tell me what your life has been like, but I do think that you need to sort your feelings out!" she insisted. "And I can help you with that! Come on, I'm free right now so we can walk around and hang out together, just the two of us. Sayaka-chan and Mami-san are hunting witches together about now so we'll be alone and you won't have to worry about anyone bothering us. Please, Homura-chan, you always seem focused on me; let me help you?"

Homura was having an internal struggle. On one hand, she needed to stay focused on this timeline in case something went wrong; god only knows what kinds of misfortune could happen to the other 2 magical girls while they were hunting. But on the other hand, she hadn't spent any time with Madoka since that one timeline some dozens of repeats ago. She missed her. Surely an hour or two of bonding couldn't hurt too much, right?

"Okay then." Homura decided, pushing away her doubts. "I suppose we can do that. I would love to spend some time together, Madoka."

The girl's eyes brightened. "I'm sure you won't regret it, Homura-chan!"

An hour later found the two girls sitting on a bench in a park with Madoka recounting stories of her childhood to make Homura feel more at ease. Homura, surprisingly, was smiling every so often at the tales, easily able to picture them in her mind's eye and thinking that Madoka must have been cute as a teddy bear when she was younger.

"I don't know if I would say cute...!" Madoka exclaimed, blushing. Homura groaned internally; how many times was she going to screw up and embarrass both of them today?

"Homura-chan... it's okay if, well, you do have a crush on me..." Madoka stammered out, not quite meeting her eyes. "I mean, even if you don't really know, it seems to me- that is, it wouldn't be unreasonable to think you like me... but maybe it's platonic, I don't know...! I just feel that, um, it's okay, so you shouldn't feel... bad about it, because I might, ah, like... you... a little bit, too..."

Did. Did Kaname Madoka just. Confess some sort of attraction? To her??? Akemi Homura, emotionless rod extraordinaire? Between the non-disastrous sequence of events and this revelation, Homura was starting to wonder if this timeline was just fundamentally screwed up somehow. Maybe she tripped while resetting or something. Nothing like this ever happened before, and quite frankly, it was so out of the norm that she had no clue what to do.

"I- I'm sorry!" Madoka blurted out, bringing Homura back to reality. Dammit, she'd spaced out and taken too long to respond. Again. "I shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion, I just, um, I wanted to try and learn more about you and I think my emotions just got the better of me and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable and oh gosh Homura-chan I hope you don't think any worse of me for this-" she rambled, clearly fearful that she had alienated her friend.

At this point, Homura was completely out of her element. Emotions were long gone from her list of things to deal with on a personal level, and she did what any panicking magical girl with time powers would do: she transformed in the blink of an eye and stopped time.

...Only to realize too late that Madoka had taken a hold of her hand, which prevented her from being frozen in the time frame too. Just her luck.

"Homura-chan, why did you...?"

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck- "I thought I sensed a witch somewhere; I just wanted to take safety measures as quickly as possible." she claimed, reverting back to her colder self. Ah, the normalcy. How she missed this.

"But Sayaka-chan and Mami-san were hunting, so there shouldn't be any witches around here, right?"

What was with this timeline and the girls being unusually observant?! "Ah, that's right, maybe I was overreacting a little..."

"Were you trying to avoid this conversation...?" Madoka asked, giving her a knowing look.

Homura gave up on the time magic and detransformed, releasing the flow of time and trying desperately to worm her way out of this. Madoka was the one person whose opinion of her she cared about; she didn't want her to think badly of her for a reason as ridiculous as being emotionally stunted!

But then she did feel a burst of magical energy. The bad kind. The kind that meant a grief seed had hatched in a sudden overflow of despair. The kind that she had only ever experienced with the transformation of Miki Sayaka.

It was only one out of the three lost, but she figured it was reason enough to restart the timeline. After all, keeping this going would only cause Madoka despair and oh who was she kidding she just really needed to get out of this situation.

Sending a quick thank you to Oktavia for making her appearance at a good time for once, Homura pressed a quick kiss against Madoka's cheek before bringing up her shield and turning it backwards.

It wasn't until she woke up in her hospital bed that she made the resolution to never try that kind of relationship again. She was pretty much trash at it.


End file.
